In Draco's pants
by ArtySelby
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has been in love with Draco for years, but Draco doesn't seem to notice. Nicking some polyjuice potion from his uncle for fun gives her an idea. If she can't get into Draco's pants figuratively speaking, she could get there quite literally instead. Warning: dubious consent, this is not ok in real life! (Well if it was possible anyway.)


**Basically I just realized that polyjuice potion could have some really interesting uses and Pansy just seemed immoral enough to not care that it's not OK. What I'd like to say is that it really is not OK to peek at other's bodies without consent like this! I just wanted to express the idea that I had. Characters are obviously not mine.**

**Also, English isn't my first language, so tell me about errors! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson had loved Draco Malfoy since the first time she saw the boy. He was slim and cute and he always made Pansy laugh when he was being clever with those moronic Gryffindors. Her Draco was simply the best. Well, except that he was always so cold towards her. She would praise him every chance she got and do anything for him, but the boy just accepted it like it was nothing, never once doing anything in return. Pansy still had two years of Hogwarts to win Draco over but the problem was that she wanted the boy right now!

One day in the late summer Pansy's uncle Cuthbert was visiting. He was into a lot of black market business and over the dinner he would always gloat on his past successful deals.

"So, what are you on to now, Uncle Bert?" Pansy asked in a sweet voice. She was bored listening to him telling how he had made good money out of some Dark Arts items he had gotten for a bargain from an acquaintance who had no idea of their worth.

"Oh, I have some polyjuice potion in my bag right now. I'll have to wait for a while so that selling it won't be too suspicious. Can't really expect it to be as good a deal as the cursed tarot cards were, but people still pay well for it because the damned potion is hard to make", her Uncle launched into a long explanation. Pansy, while smiling sweetly and nodding to pretend interest, wondered if she could nick some without him noticing. Polyjuice potion might come in handy one way or another.

And sure enough, when Pansy climbed upstairs around eleven pm, Uncle Bert and her parents were still sitting in the sitting room, drinking elf wine and firewhiskey, discussing business and politics. So instead of heading to her own room, she tiptoed to the guest room that at the moment held Uncle's baggage. Next to the suitcase was a big leather bag. She heard glass bottles chink against each other when she reached for the drawstrings. Inside there were thirteen wine bottles of something that looked like mud. Pansy wasn't really even nervous. She knew the adults would keep on drinking and chatting and at the moment barely remembered she existed. Her fingers shook just a bit, mostly out of excitement.

Pansy grabbed a bottle and pondered for a while if it's missing would be noticed. _You're a witch, girl. Think._ She commanded herself. And soon enough she had had an idea. She grabbed a frankly really ugly flower vase from the tabletop. She knew it would not be missed. Only visitors ever used the room, no one would notice. She placed the vase on the floor and started transforming it. Transfiguration wasn't Pansy's strongest subject, but the result didn't need to be that amazing. The bottle ready she laid it on the floor and whispered "Aguamenti" and filled the bottle with water. Then she performed a few more spells so that she had a bit wonky bottle filled with brown muddy liquid. Lastly she placed the bottle back into the bag and then after a moment of hesitation she smashed it with a marble bust that had also stood on the table. Now Uncle Bert would just think a bottle got accidentally broken, no one would notice how the bottle still had faint images of flowers and the fake-potion wouldn't be found out either. Giving one last proud look at her accomplishment, Pansy closed the bag and sneaked to her own room.

Later that night Pansy was lying sleepless. It was not her conscience keeping her up, she had no problem at all stealing the potion. After all Uncle Bert had clearly stolen it himself. However she felt quite lonely. She rolled around in her queen-sized bed and arranged her pillows and covers so that she could imagine hugging somebody. She thought about Draco and experimentally rolled her hips against the pillow she had set there. She tried imagining what Draco would look naked. The blond's butt looked pleasantly round through his trousers and he seemed quite slim but muscular since he played quidditch.

A creak of a board made Pansy open her eyes quickly. It was only the adults going to bed too. Pansy glanced at her clock and the bottle now standing next to it caught her attention. And suddenly an avalanche of ideas burst through her head. She knew how she would get into Draco's pants, in a way at least.

* * *

Pansy sat on her bed at the dormitory of 6th year Slytherin girls. School had been on for a few weeks and finally she had the dorm all to herself. She had faked feeling ill in History of Magic and everyone else still had the rest of the day ahead of them. Pansy had still locked the dorm door, just in case.

Getting a hair from Draco had been easy. On the train ride she had offered her lap as a pillow for the tired looking boy and idly started playing with his hair. Draco rolled with it just like he always did and looked rather smug but still very cute. Pansy had looked rather smug too after she had successfully slipped more than enough of those platinum blonde strands to her pocket.

Here she was now, and she was a bit unsure how to begin. She grabbed a glass from her night table and poured some of the muddy potion in it. She was still left with maybe three quarters of the bottle. Then she rummaged through her trunk finding the small vial that had the hairs. Fingers shaking far worse than when she was stealing the potion, she plucked a hair from the bottle and dropped it to the glass. The drink bubbled furiously and turned a royal shade of green. Pansy admired it for a moment before gulping it down.

The potion tasted awful and salty with an aftertaste of apples, but what was worse was the feeling in her stomach. It was like she had eaten a whole package of peppermint toads and they were now hopping, trying to get out. Next was the intense heat and Pansy fell on her bed, unable to do much else. Pansy lifted her hands to look at them and accompanied with an odd feeling of melting, her skin seemed to bubble and her hands grew. Her nails widened and shortened. She could feel her school uniform getting more and more tight. Afraid her clothes might break, she reached to loosen her tie and open some buttons, but then as quickly as the changes had started, it stopped.

Pansy stood up rather shakily and marched to the mirror in the room. Draco Malfoy in a girl's school uniform stared back. Pansy couldn't stifle a giggle. Then she giggled a bit more because she had never seen Draco giggle and it looked funny and cute at the same time. After getting a bit more serious about it, Pansy took off her shoes and socks that now were too small. She then proceeded to examining her new face. She pushed the perfect hair off from his cold grey eyes. It didn't look quite right however. Pansy frowned and realized immediately what was wrong; She had looked too happy and surprised. A frowning Draco was much more common sight.

Stepping closer to the mirror Pansy took her time exploring her new body. She felt a bit guilty actually. She was violating her love's privacy. She had no right to see this and touch this. Then again it was not like she was raping someone, or was it? Draco would never know any better, it wouldn't hurt him in any way. After a while Pansy decided that what was done was done and she could at least enjoy it then.

Pansy did some sexy poses and enjoyed the sight of Draco Malfoy's slim legs in a skirt. Damn, the boy looked hotter in it than some girls did. Like that mudblood-Granger for example. Experimentally she started running her hands down her body. Suddenly she realized she was still wearing a bra. She set her eyes to the mirror again and started undressing, giving a kind of a sexy dance to herself at the same time. It was enchanting to watch. It felt like she was dancing sexily at Draco who was dancing back. Soon she was standing there only clad in her purple, lacey panties. The dance had already made her slightly excited, but suddenly she realized just how her small panties squeezed the unfamiliar bulge between her legs. She could feel her pulse down there, and the pants seemed even tighter.

Curiously Pansy peeked in her panties. The penis was already a bit hard, pushing against the pants. The base was covered in light hair, maybe a bit darker than Draco's hair was. The feeling was peculiar. Just like with a vagina, Pansy could feel the pumping of blood and the need for contact. Tentatively she rubbed herself through the pants. An involuntary groan escaped her lips and even the groan in the boy's voice was perfect.

Finally Pansy gave herself the permission to get on with it and dropped the panties. The penis bounced out and Pansy spent a while pulling it down and letting the penis bob up and down. Pansy would have never thought she'd think so but penises were actually sort of… cute? Or was it just that it was Draco's? She wrapped her fingers around the shaft. She had had some sort of an idea on how boys masturbated, but she had never wondered how it felt. This was actually rather interesting. The penis felt warm, almost hot. The tip was moist and very sensitive. She started to slide her hand back and forth squeezing a bit. It felt amazing and her eyes bounced between the mirror and her working hands. The mirror was more interesting though. A slight blush had appeared and Draco's lips were quite red-looking too. Too bad it wasn't possible to kiss them. She allowed herself to make little noises; almost everyone was at lessons and if someone wasn't they probably wouldn't spend their time in the dorms. She squeezed a bit tighter and the slim hips started thrusting to her fist almost by themselves. Pansy reached her other hand to touch other parts of Draco's body. She teased and pinched a nipple and played with his anus. Eyes locked in the mirror she quickened her pace all the time and the mirror image of a hot, naked, panting Draco was driving her really wild. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling and her muscles seemed to thrust autonomously into her now really tight fist. With a groan-like sigh she came.

Some semen flew to the surface of the mirror. Pansy's knees buckled and she kneeled down for a bit. Curiously she wiped the semen with her finger and tentatively placed the finger in her mouth. The taste was salty and odd, but not really bad at all. When the mirror seemed clean enough, she hobbled to her bed, slipped under covers and fell asleep caressing Draco's perfect slim chest and thighs.


End file.
